Oz is now mine
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a cartoon Wizard of Oz twist is my version, what if the Lion gave the Ruby slippers to The Wicked Witch of the West? one day then she wanted to take over Oz and then kill the Wizard and takes over Oz then make Oz her land now, and then she can do whatever she wants and the Wizard of Oz comes back and he with Dorothy and her friends need to help push The Wicked Witch
1. The Ruby slippers are now mine

**This is a cartoon Wizard of Oz twist is my version, what if the Lion gave the Ruby slippers to The Wicked Witch of the West? one day then she wanted to take over Oz and then tried to kill the Wizard and takes over Oz then make Oz her land now, and then she can do whatever she wants and the Wizard of Oz comes back and he with Dorothy and her friends need to help push The Wicked Witch of the West from Emerald city. Will Dorothy and her friends help the Wizard have his land back? (This has Wicked and Lion King twist in this story)**

This all happened back in 'We're not in Kansas anymore.' (But I changed the episode a little)

"Stop, I can't take it anymore. Don't hurt my friends you can have the Ruby slippers."

"Lion no." Dorothy cried.

"I have to give them to her Dorothy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Lion said as he tapped his heels 3 times then The Wicked Witch of the West saw something is glowing under her dress were her feet, is she saw that the Ruby slippers are now on her feet. She finally got them.

"Now, I'm more powerful." the Witch said in her evil laugh Dorothy and her friends went out of the door and they got away as Truckel and The Witch tried to get them.

"Cruses, the little brats got away!" growled the Witch "But unless I got the Ruby slippers."

"Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah." Truckel said "Now let's take over Oz, and it will all be yours."

"Yes, now let's go and start ruining Oz. And kill the Wizard of Oz, and now I'll be the leader. And I can make Oz however I want."

Dorothy saw The Witch of the West and Truckel got away her friends were scared.

"Oh no, The Witch has the Ruby slippers now. We have to warn the Wizard about this, and Glinda." Dorothy said.

"And we have to get them back from her."

Meanwhile back at her castle.

The Witch of the West was making her plan to kill The Wizard of Oz, and get rid of Dorothy and her friends.

"This is how are going to do it."

"Yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah." Truckel said.

"Now I'll kill the Wizard first, then I'll take over Oz." The Witch laughed as the castle echoed through all over the swamp.

Meanwhile back in Oz Dorothy and her friends were on their way to warn Glinda about The Witch of the West taking over Oz, and killing the Wizard.

"Look, Glinda's here." Tin man said as Glinda saw that Dorothy wasn't wearing the Ruby slippers.

"Dorothy, where are the Ruby slippers?"

"Oh gosh, The Witch has them Glinda." Dorothy explain.

"Oh no, she'll take over Oz and kill the Wizard." Glinda said.

"Do you know anyway to get the Ruby slippers back?"

"I think so, you must come with me. There's something I want to show you guys." Glinda said as Dorothy and her gang followed Glinda to a school that Glinda went to with The Witch of the West and her sister with the Wizard.

"Where are we?" asked the Lion.

"It's like a school for witches, what is this place Glinda?" Scare Crow asked.

"This is a university, that me and The Witch of the West and her sister went to. And that's how we met."

Glinda showed her friends her old room that she and the 2 mean witches used to be with her.

"Wow, what happened to this place?" Tin man asked.

"It's old, The Witch of the West did all this." Glinda then had a picture on the wall with her, Witch of the West and her sister.

"Oh."

"Oh my."

"Wow, I wonder why these 2 witches became bad?" Dorothy asked.

"This was from years ago, I was in this school and then I met The Witch of the West."

"What was her real name?" Dorothy asked.

"Elphaba, her sister is The Wicked Witch of the East; her name is Nessarose."

"Wow, these were their real names?"

"Yes, then they became bad." Glinda sighted.

"I know, we'll the Ruby slippers back some how." Scare Crow said.

"Warn the Wizard, before Elphaba and Nessarose gets him first." Glinda said.

"We will." Dorothy said as she and her gang went to warn the Wizard about danger.

Meanwhile at Emerald city the Wizard was in his balloon landed and he saw Dorothy. Glinda and the others.

"Dorothy, I see that your friends got here."

"We have news to tell you." Glinda said.

"What is it?" asked the Wizard, then he notice that Dorothy has no longer wearing the Ruby slippers "Dorothy, were are the Ruby slippers?"

"Wizard, Elphaba took them; she's The Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh no, what is she going to do next?" Wizard asked.

"I think, she's planing on bringing her sister back to life; and killing you to take over Oz."

"Oh, we must get out of here." Wizard said.

"We must, I knew one place that is safe." Glinda said.

end of chapter 1


	2. Truckel's death (Lion King scene)

**Here is chapter 2, now Elphaba is going to bring her sister back to life and then kill the Wizard of Oz and make Glinda join their side. (Lion king twist with Wicked.)**

Elphaba was in Munchkin land and she was looking for her sister's dead body and she saw the house of where she remembers from her past.

_Oh Nessa, I didn't want this to all come to us._ Elphaba sighted as she knew what she need to do to bring Nessarose back to life.

When she uses her magic and then her sister's dead body came back to life; and her sister opened her eyes, and she saw her green sister. Who was standing beside her.

"Elphaba?"

"Nessarose, it's me your sister. Elphaba, do you still know me?"

"Elphaba!" Nessarose shouted as she hugged her sister, then she looked at Elphaba's feet noticing she has now the Ruby slippers "Elphie, you have now the power."

"Yes I do, know I'm queen Witch of the West of Oz. Now we must get Glinda on our side, and then we must kill the Wizard of Oz."

"To take his place, Elphaba that's a great idea. Let's go and kill the Wizard." Nessarose said.

"Yes, first I have a rebirthday present to give you." Elphaba said with a smile on her face.

"Really, what is it?"

Elphaba then give Nessarose a pair of Emerald slippers.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"No I'm not." Elphaba said as she removed Nessarose's Witch boots and replaced them with Emerald slippers "Try them out honey."

Nessarose got up and started walking, Elphaba is hoping that the Emerald slippers were not lose or tight on her sister.

"They're nice, they're not lose or tight. They fit just right."

"Yes! I knew you would love them." Elphaba said as she came closer to her sister.

"So, do these shoes make me more powerful to rule Oz, like you?"

"Yes, that's why I made them. Just for you sister." Elphaba said as she hugged her sister and rested their head on each other's shoulders.

Meanwhile

Glinda with Dorothy and their friends to stay away from Elphaba and Nessarose.

"We're safe for now." Dorothy said as they found out that they were near the gorge wear it they dangerous.

"Elphaba and Nessarose will never find us here." Glinda said then she head something, she looked and saw Truckel with Elphaba and her sister heading towards them.

"Wizard, get back to your balloon. You have to go somewhere safe." Dorothy warned.

"Ok I will."

Then the balloon with the Wizard got away as Elphaba growled at that.

"This is just a stupid plan. If I can't kill the Wizard now, I'll deal with Glinda; you goody goody."

Truckel was close to Glinda when Dorothy backed up and fell on the rocky hill to the bottom of the gorge.

"Dorothy!" Lion shouted in fear as he went down carefully and saw Dorothy lying down.

"Is she ok?" Tin man asked from bellow, Toto then barked down as Dorothy woke up and saw the Lion with her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Lion, I'm fine." Dorothy said as she rode on the Lion's back as they raced back up and then Truck tried to get Dorothy, but she pulled Truckel down and Lion pushed a big rock and broke Truckel's wings. But he still held on to the rocky wall, his wings are broken and he is still able to climb back up.

"I'm coming for you Dorothy."

Glinda was pounced by Elphaba.

"Now now sweet heart, join our side and I'll kill your friends."

"No Glinda, don't do it!" Scare Crow shouted.

"I won't do it Elphaba, get off of me!"

"Oh, so you won't then uh?" Nessarose said.

Then Truckel was struggling to get back to the fight scene, Glinda watched as the monkey was crying for help. Dorothy kicked The Witch of the West and Glinda crawled to where Truckel was hanging on to the rocky wall.

"Glinda!" Truckel cried as he was starting to slip "Witch of the North, help me."

Glinda turned to Elphaba and then Elphaba put a cruse on Glinda and she became evil with her magic becoming bad

"Glinda, don't help Truckel. I'm begging you." Lion begged, then Glinda had her nails strong as Elphaba's she grabbed Truckel by his hands with her nails, they were painful as a lion's claws. Truckel screamed in pain as he stared at Glinda through her eyes and smiled evil.

"Long live the monkey..." Glinda whispered as she let go of Truckel and he fell and then he hit the tree he screamed like he was dying and a sharp rock went straight to the winged monkey's heart and killed Truckel, Elphaba heard her monkey screaming. It sounded like he was dying.

Glinda turned and looked at the two evil witches of Oz.

"I will be on your side." Glinda growled.

"No Glinda, you're on our side." Tin man said.

"Please Glinda, don't do this." Dorothy said.

"I have to, I don't want you to die. Find the Wizard." Glinda said as she walked away from Dorothy and her gang and stood between Elphaba and Nessarose.

"Good Glinda, let's go and kill the Wizard. TRUCKEL!"

"What? where is that monkey?" Elphaba asked, Glinda didn't want to tell her that she killed him. Glinda just stood still and was shocked.

The Witch of the West flew down in the gorge with her broomstick and looked around to find Truckel.

"TRUCKEL!" Elphaba called but she didn't see him.

"Truckel?..."

Then Elphaba saw blood around the rock and tree, then she saw a dead body of a winged monkey. Her heart started to beat fast as she ran to the dead monkey.

"Truckel?" Elphaba asked, but Truckel didn't move or say anything.

"Truckel come on, you gotta get up. Your wings might be broken." Elphaba said as she tried to shake her monkey awake but he wasn't moving, she pulled the body out of the sharp rock and then rested her head on is chest hoping to hear a heart beating, but the heart wasn't beating.

"Help! somebody! anybody!" Elphaba called but no one came for help, Elphaba then started to cry, tears were coming out of her eyes. She head her head buried in Truckel's dead body.

Glinda and Nessarose with Dorothy and her gang were down where The Witch of the West is, crying in Truckel's dead body.

"Oh my god." Glinda said in fear.

"Oh father and mother, watch our poor little Truckel."

"What did one of us do?"

"Glinda, Nessa. This is not your fault." Elphaba said to the 2 witches, as she got up from Truckel's dead body and then turned to Dorothy. Thinking that she killed him.

"Dorothy!" Elphaba shouted as she used her hand and smacked Dorothy's face as she fell to the ground as her face bleeds.

"Dorothy!" Scare Crow shouted as he and his friends went to Dorothy as blood was dripping her face.

"Are you ok Dorothy?" Lion asked as Dorothy removed her hand from her face and she had three scars one was across her eyes, one was across her nose; and the last scar was across her mouth she was bleeding.

"What have you done?!"

"What did I do!" Dorothy growled.

"You killed Truckel, and that smack is what you got for doing that." Witch of the West snarled.

"I didn't do anything!" Dorothy shouted as she ran away with her friends that were Elphaba's bad guys.

"Now girls, let's go back and tell the guards of what happened here." Nessarose said to the two other witches and they flew back to Elphaba's castle.

end of chapter 2


	3. Dorothy's scars

**Sad chapter back in chapter 2 to all Truckel fans, but this is chapter 3 and let's see if Dorothy finds the Wizard with her friends. Will The Wicked Witch of the West and her sister get over Truckel's death Or will Elphaba get Dorothy, thinking that she killed him. But Glinda did killed Truckel so will Nessarose find out about what happened to him? Let's read and find out.**

Dorothy and her friends had to walk to find the Wizard for a while til Dorothy's face started bleeding again.

"Scare Crow, my face is bleeding again." Dorothy cried into tears.

"Oh no, now that Glinda is on Elphaba's side with Nessarose. She can't heal Dorothy."

"We need to find help, someone who can heal this kind of bleeding." Tin man said, Toto was very worried about his owner bleeding.

"But who? who?" Lion asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find someone." Scare Crow said.

"Well then, we must find someone who can heal Dorothy's scars. Or she may not make it."

"I wish that; the Wizard was here, he'll think of something."

Then Dorothy and her friends saw the Wizard is around where the Oz hospital is.

"Look Dorothy, there's the Wizard." Tin man pointed out.

"Let's go see, if they can fix you up." Lion said as he helped his friends carry Dorothy to the Wizard.

"Hello my friends, glad you are ok from that Witch fight."

"Hello Wizard, Dorothy's been scratch badly by the Wicked Witch. She's bleeding, I'm worried that she might not make it." Scare Crow said, The Wizard took a closer look at Dorothy's scars on her face.

"Oh my, I'll see what I can do so she lives."

3 hours went by and Dorothy's friends were still waiting.

"What is taking so long?" Lion asked.

"I don't know, I hope Dorothy is ok."

Then the Wizard was out of the room with Dorothy.

"How is she?" Scare Crow asked.

"She's fine, the scars will heal in a couple days. And we notice that she's got a cancer on her face she's fighting."

"Really?"

"What?"

"What kind of cancer is it?" Lion asked.

"It's from Elphaba's finger nails. And they call it; scar's claw."

"Scar's claw?" Scare Crow wondered "What does it do to you?"

"It will stay on your face for a while, Elphaba's nails had this kind of worms that are called larvae. And if you don't cure it; Dorothy can die from it." Wizard tolled Dorothy's friends, Scare Crow was feeling darkness rising in his heart.

Lion started to cry a bit himself.

"Is there anything to cure this?" asked Tin man.

"How can The Wicked Witch have larvae in her nails?"

"Only Elphaba can have larvae in her nails." Wizard said "She used a cruse on her nails to kill someone, if she smacks someone and leave scars on them for a while. You must cure Dorothy before the worms can get to Dorothy's heart, witch it takes 48 to 72 hours. The cure for it is a water in the healing springs, she must drink this water so the scar's claws can be cured."

"We'll do that now, if we want Dorothy to live."

"Yes Scare Crow, we have to go to healing springs." Tin man said as Dorothy stood up.

"If my friends go, I'm going too." Dorothy said.

"Ok, but we need to keep an eye on you." Tin man said.

"Ok, let's go."

After a couple hours of walking the gang was starting to get tried.

"Oh I'm feeling so tried, I want to have a rest." Dorothy said as the Lion found the healing springs.

"I found the healing springs."

"Great job Lion, now we must use this bucket of water to heal Dorothy." Scare Crow said, then Dorothy got to her lying down position she was getting weak. Toto then started barking to Dorothy's friends.

"What is it Toto?" Tin man asked as Dorothy was in pain.

"Scare Crow...I need...Healing water, quickly." Dorothy groaned.

"Quickly Lion, Dorothy's getting weak."

Then Lion brought the bucket of healing water and Dorothy dranked the whole thing and then she didn't feel anymore pain she was ok for now.

"Lion, Toto, Scare Crow, Tin man. Thanks for saving my life, without you I would have died from larvae if I didn't have any of you to help me." Dorothy said as she gave her best friends a hug.

"Great to see that you are better Dorothy."

"Yeah. We were worried about you." Lion said.

"Now, let's go and get Glinda back; and stop that Wicked Witch of the West and her sister."

"Good plan, let's go." Scare Crow said, as Dorothy and her friends were on their way to save Glinda and stop the evil witches of Oz.

end of chapter 3


	4. Wizard dies (another lion king twist)

**Yeah to Dorothy fans that Dorothy lives, so what will happen to Glinda when Dorothy and her friends go to save her and stop the evil witches of Oz? Let's see and what is the plan for Elphaba, Glinda and Nessarose to kill The Wizard of Oz? Let's read and find out.**

Glinda was watching for danger in the Witch's castle.

"Just remember, You'll always be my baby!" Elphaba sanged as she walked in the room as she joined Glinda at the window "Hey Glinda, what's up?"

"I'm ok."

"Is something wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"I have to tell you this, Dorothy didn't kill Truckel back at the gorge."

"Really?" Elphaba asked "Then who did then?"

"It was me, please don't hurt me like you did to Dorothy." Glinda begged "I'm telling the truth."

"Oh, I will never hurt you like that. Because you're on my side now, we must find a plan to kill the Wizard."

"Yes we must, and I have a plan to do it." Nessarose said as she came into the room with her white dress.

"Oh Nessa, I was thinking about that too. Right Glinda?"

"Yes, we were." Glinda said as Elphaba got the map of Oz opened and they have to find out where the Wizard is going to be "Nessarose, can I talked to you alone for a second?"

"Sure." Nessarose said, then Glinda and Nessarose stepped out of Elphaba's room for one minute "Ok what is it, you want to talk about?"

"I have to tell you something, it happened while we were at the gorge the other day."

"Ok, what about something while we were there?"

"What I said to The Witch of the West is, Dorothy didn't kill Truckel. I did kill him." Glinda said, Nessarose was shocked at Glinda about what she just tolled her.

"Why did you do that Glinda?" Nessarose asked.

"I didn't mean to, Elphaba didn't get mad and hurt me like she did with Dorothy."

"I see, why did you still killed Truckel?"

"I had to, I had to do what Dorothy's friends said. I tried to not do it, but it slipped out. Man I'm so stupid; I had to kill him, I just didn't know what else to do." Glinda said as she started to get upset.

"I understand that, I know how this feels. Losing someone that you love, Elphaba was upset when I died because of Dorothy."

"Thanks, let's go back and take down that Wizard." Glinda said.

"You said it sister." Nessarose said as she and Glinda went back inside The Witch of the West's room to have a plan; to kill the Wizard of Oz.

Then Glinda and Nessarose got back in Elphaba's room and she had got everything settled in.

"Did you tell her, that you killed our ally?"

"Yes Elphaba, I did tell your sister about what happened." Glinda sighted.

"I found out what our plan will be when we wait for the Wizard, right here. Witch is on the edge of the forest, were the Lion used to live."

"Then, when he is there with Dorothy and her gang, or just the Wizard. We'll throw him off that edge and then he'll be dead, then Oz will be ours." Nessarose said.

"Yes, and once Oz is ours. We'll then kill Dorothy and her friends once in for all."

The Witch of the West with her sister and Glinda laughed evil as it echos through their part of the land.

Meanwhile in the forest

Dorothy and her friends were walking in the forest till Dorothy stopped in the middle of the yellow brick road.

"Dorothy why did you stop?"

"I'm fine Scare Crow, when are these scars going away from my face?" Dorothy asked.

"The medical books say this; once scar's claws are cured the scars will heal in a couple weeks, but Dorothy you should be fine."

"That's good to hear."

Meanwhile they found the Wizard near the edge of the forest.

"Wizard, we're glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I just landed my balloon then it poped, but are you glad that I helped you from Elphaba's scar's claws cancer?"

"Yes I am, thank you so much."

"So, let's repair my balloon and get out of here. And then back to Emerald city, it's safer there." Wizard said, then there was evil laughing that sounded like 3 evil witches were here.

"Oh no, the witches are here." Dorothy cried, as Nessarose with Glinda pushed Dorothy and her friends away from the Wizard while Elphaba gets the Wizard, the Wizard backed up and then Dorothy was pushed by Glinda off the edge and fell into the stamped of wild horses were running fast. But Dorothy grabbed the tree and hold on to it for a while.

"Lion help me!" Dorothy cried.

"I'll sent the Wizard to help."

"Hurry!"

Then the Wizard pushed Elphaba into the ground as she knew she got hit in the head.

"You'll never save Dorothy." Nessarose growled.

"We will."

Glinda and Nessarose with Elphaba were down for a few minutes as the Wizard saw that Dorothy was holding on to a tree near the stamped of wild horses.

"Hold on Dorothy!" Wizard called down in the gorge "I'm coming!"

Then Dorothy's tree started to crack "Ahhh!" screamed Dorothy as the Wizard ran through the stamped of horses he got hit by one, then he got up and Dorothy's tree got knocked over by 3 horses senting Dorothy flying to her death "Ahhhhh!"

Then the Wizard saved her right on time and he put Dorothy back on the edge when he got pulled down by horses.

"WIZARD!" Dorothy shouted as her eyes in fear looked around the stamped of horses trying to look for the Wizard then he jumpped and the getting back to safety. When The Wicked Witch of the West saw the Wizard was climbing back up.

"Elphaba!" Wizard cried as he was near the top "Witch of the West, help me."

But Elphaba stared at the horses then the Wizard, and grabbed him by her nails and sank into his hands. The Wizard screamed in pain as Elphaba looked at the Wizard with her evil eyes stared at him with her evil smile.

"Long live the Wizard." Elphaba growled as she let go of the Wizard and he fell near to the stampeding horses and he screamed into his death. Dorothy was scared that she yelled "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When the stamped of horses was over Dorothy got down to the gorge to look for the Wizard.

"Wizard!" Dorothy called as Lion, Toto, Tin man and Scare Crow looked down at Dorothy who is looking for the Wizard.

"Wizard..." Dorothy then saw the Wizard's body lying in the middle of the gorge, she got close to his body and tried to get him up.

"Wizard? Wizard, come on Wizard get up. We gotta get back to Emerald city." Dorothy tried shaking him awake, she tried CPR but nothing was working.

"Oh no." Tin man cried as the Lion was crying with him as Glinda and Nessarose woke up and followed Elphaba their leader down to where Dorothy and the Wizard are.

"Help!" Dorothy cried "Somebody! Anybody! Help..."

Dorothy then started to cry when she knew that the Wizard wasn't moving at all she buried her face into the Wizard's chest, then Elphaba went down to see Dorothy crying.

"My pretty, what have you done?" Elphaba asked.

"I didn't do anything, I mean." Dorothy tried to explain to the witch "I didn't mean to kill him, I was trying to save him."

"I know how this feels Dorothy, I know you tried to save him. But the Wizard is dead, and he died to save you."

Then Dorothy cried into the Witch of the West's chest and looked at the witch's face.

"What will the people in Oz think?"

"What am I and my friends are going to do?" Dorothy asked as her friends got down to see Dorothy with Elphaba.

"Run away Dorothy and you 4 go with her."

"But..."

"Run, run away you 5 and never return to Emerald city."

Then Dorothy and her friends ran away from Emerald city, as Nessarose and Glinda stood beside Elphaba.

"You killed the Wizard." Nessarose said.

"Yes, we did it!"

"Now let's tell everyone in Oz about the sad news happened today." Glinda said.

end of chapter 4


	5. Truckel comes back to life

**That was sad in chapter 4, the Wizard died but you may ask if he comes back to life and isn't dead. In the next couple chapters you'll soon see that he is still alive.**

Meanwhile in Emerald city Glinda, Elphaba and Nessarose had everyone from Oz, and all over the land.

"Good evenings everyone." Nessarose said.

"We all have sad news to tell you all." Glinda said, everyone gasped they wondered what went wrong tonight.

"Let Elphaba tell you guys of what happened."

"I'm felt sad today, like my sister and Glinda are sad now."

"What happened?" asked one of the munchkins.

"The Wizard, well he's...dead." Glinda sobbed as tears were coming out from her eyes, everyone in Oz were shocked; some of them were sad and some of them were crying.

"Oh god." Nessarose sobbed as a tear come out of her eye.

"He was killed by a stamped of wild horses, it was near the forest, Where he fell in the gorge death by horses." Elphaba said "I tried to save him, but I couldn't. But he saved Dorothy from that stamped and if it wasn't for him Dorothy would be dead with him."

"And he had to save Dorothy from her death, and hopely the Wizard's spirit is resting where it belongs."

"Yes and we saw it all happened." Glinda said.

"And now, the Wizard is dead. We're going to take control of Oz until we found a replacement." Elphaba said sadly.

"Witch we, the three witches are going to take over Oz."

"So you'll have to do, what we say."

"Yeah, now three of us are now leaders." Elphaba said as she crushed a flower "You all have to do of what we tell you, if you don't we will kill you all."

"Come witches, we must take over Emerald city." Nessarose said.

Meanwhile later on in the rain, Dorothy with her friends were alone far away from Emerald city.

"Dorothy, we're sorry." Scare Crow tried to tell his friend.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Dorothy yelled as Toto waned beside her "Come with me Toto."

"Dorothy, where are you going?"

"Far away from you guys."

"Why Dorothy? We didn't do anything wrong?"

"THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!" Dorothy shouted as she stomped away from her friends.

"What did we do?"

"This is not our fault Lion, Dorothy's upset right now." Scare Crow said as Dorothy was far away from her friends with Toto.

"DOROTHY! WAIT!" Tin man called as Dorothy and Toto went back to her gang.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just missed the Wizard so much after he died."

"I understand." Lion said.

"We all do, now we must get the Ruby slippers back from that Wicked Witch."

"Yes, and we must." Dorothy said.

Meanwhile Emerald city was taken over by the 3 bad witches and the Wizard was dead.

"Now that I've got the Ruby slippers, we can do anything we want in Oz now."

'Yeah we can sis." Nessarose said.

"Do you think, we can bring Truckel back to life?"

"I don't know sis, we can try."

Meanwhile in the gorge.

While the dead monkey's body was lying down near the tree with a sharp rock, Truckel's eyes opened and he then saw Nessarose and The Wicked Witch of the West (AKA Elphaba) he got up as Nessarose healed his wounds.

"Ow, where am I." Truckel groaned until he found Elphaba and Nessarose.

"We brought you back from the dead."

"Wow, so what happened?"

"Glenda threw you off the edge." Nessarose said.

"Why?" Truckel asked as he got up.

"I was sad when you died, so I want to make it up to you." Elphaba said.

"What is it?" Truckle asked.

"You can join us rule Oz, now that it's all mine."

"Wait, the Wizard is killed?"

"Yes, I killed him."

"You did?" Truckle asked.

"I threw him off the gorge, and I've got the Ruby slippers." Elphaba said.

"Wow, how did you...Wait I remember Lion gave them to you."

"That's right, and the Wizard is now dead. We can take over Oz now." Nessarose replied.

"Yes, and what should we start it out first?"

"By destroying, Dorothy and her friends. But I'm doing this alone, with Glinda."

"Ok, where do I go?" Truckel asked.

"To Emerald city, me and Glinda will be there after we get rid of Dorothy and her friends."

end of chapter 5


End file.
